


A secret Christmas Card

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [130]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, Secret relationship Greg Lestrade / Mycroft Holmes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Greg didn't send his Christmas Card to the right address...December 7th: Candles / Christmas Card





	A secret Christmas Card

_Shit._  Lestrade was running up the stairs thinking about the text he received from his boyfriend a few minutes ago _._   

> Gregory, don’t worry, but I received your Christmas card and it was clearly for John and Sherlock. – MH
> 
> I hope mine was rated ‘G’ – MH

John opens the door with a big smile. “Hello, Greg!” He closes the door after Lestrade. “Making tea, want some?”

Greg, looking at the place where the post is usually piled, thanks the Christmas Gods as he saw his unopened Christmas card. “Yes mate, ta’. Where’s Sherlock?”

John was back in the kitchen, looking for a second clean mug “Shopping. Something about not enough candles for an experiment or something.”

Keeping an eye on the doctor, Greg walks backward toward the little table near the door to get the bloody card.

Greg and Mycroft were trying to stay as low profile as possible for the moment.  _I don’t want Sherlock to read the exact description of what I wanted to do to Mycroft for Christmas!_

Extending his hand behind his back, he panics as he didn't feel the card. Turning his head slightly he somersaults as he spots Sherlock, standing under the threshold and reading the card with a smug expression.

“Seriously Greg, I don’t think my brother is flexible enough to do all that bending…”

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
